


Operation Dark Heart

by ANGSWIN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: The rest of the Avengers team decide to help Hermione find a date for Ron's wedding back in England.  However, they end up focusing on the most unlikely candidate around.  What will Hermione think of their choice?





	1. The Problem & The Solution

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing _Cold Bodies, Warm Hearts_ so much that I just had to write another Nick/Hermione story. However, I have to warn you that this one is a lot fluffier than the last one was. ;)
> 
> Written for the Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo  
> Square: O1 / Prompt: Fake Dating

 

**The Problem**

“I need some help!” Hermione exclaimed as she slid into her usual seat at the table in the Avengers Tower where Tony, Bruce, and Nat were already sitting. 

Bruce spoke up first, “Is it an experiment?  Do you need another potion ingredient?”  The brilliant physicist was always welcome in Hermione’s spell and potion lab and he often provided her with a lot of nonmagical insight – especially since she did not have the extensive muggle scientific background that he did.  The Hulk was also useful when he was present.  The big guy had developed a surprising rapport with the witch and was even willing to help her to collect samples out in the field to use in her work that were too difficult or dangerous for mere puny humans to normally handle.  Consequently, she was extremely grateful to both of them for their help.  However, Hermione’s problem was not in the lab this time.

“No,” she answered as she shook her head.  “It’s worse than that.”  A look of embarrassment flashed across her face before she finally muttered, “What I _really_ need is a boyfriend…but I would be willing to settle for at least a date.”

Tony, of course, replied first with his usual irreverence.  “I know that you are a _witch_ , Hermy, but you’re not one of those ugly warty ones.  In fact, you are cute enough…in the right light.  Therefore, if you are just hard up and need to scratch an itch, you shouldn’t have any problems finding someone for a booty call…a hook up…a leg over…a one-night stand…”

“That’s enough, Tony!  Don’t make me hex you…and stop calling me Hermy!” Hermione growled warningly and looked over at Nat with gratitude after the redhead reached up and smacked the back of Tony’s head for her. “It’s not like that, anyway.”  Then she sighed again before she explained.

“Ron, my ex-boyfriend, is getting married next weekend and I need a date for the wedding.  Otherwise, his mother Molly, will arrange for me to _accidentally_ be paired up with someone she considers to be a single and eligible man - just like she does at every Weasley wedding…and there are _a lot_ of Weasleys!  I just can’t go through that again.  You would not believe the men she has picked out for me in the past!”  Hermione paused to shudder at the thought.  “However, Ron’s still one of my best friends, so I just can’t skip his wedding.  However, I can’t go alone, either…even if I was willing to brave Molly’s matchmaking.  The press would have a field day with that – especially since Ron and I were two-thirds of the so-called Golden Trio.  Also, it’s a wizarding wedding so my date will have to be familiar with the magical world already so we won’t violate the Statute of Secrecy.  You guys know that I am always out working in the field with you or in the lab here, so I know very few American wizards…except for those old stuffy pompous arses at MACUSA…and none of my male friends in England are single anymore.  Therefore, I just don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll go with you,” Bruce offered immediately and Hermione smiled at him affectionately.  He really was her best friend in the tower, but she knew that he was still trying to sort through his feelings for Nat and was, therefore, just being his usual kind self.  Unfortunately, she knew that she had to turn him down, anyway.

“That’s so sweet, Bruce, but I really don’t think that is a good idea.  Both Ron and Susan, the bride, are Purebloods.  Therefore, it’s traditional for a representative from each of the Sacred 28 families to attend the wedding. Apparently, Draco and Astoria have already accepted for the Malfoy and Greengrass families.  Therefore, even though Ron would probably enjoy the show, Molly would never forgive me for bringing you if the Hulk smashed Malfoy into messy little bits during the ceremony.”

“Malfoy!” Bruce snarled and his eyes turned an alarming shade of green before Nat calmed him down by reaching across the table and stroking his hand.  The Hulk had taken offense with the cocky blond wizard ever since he and Hermione had accidentally met Draco when he was in New York on family business - especially when he had greeted Hermione with his usual patronizing “Mudblood” salutation.  Since Bruce had seen the carving on Hermione’s arm, and knew how it got there, Draco had barely managed to escape the Hulk’s wrath in time by apparating away at the first sign of green.  No, the Slytherin wizard had not changed at all over the years…and so it was a risk that Hermione just could not take.  Fortunately, Bruce understood and did not take it personally.

“What about Steve?” Nat asked.  “He would be the perfect date since you guys are such good friends.  He’s a crap dancer, but he is chivalrous enough to make sure that you have a good time…and he’s HOT!  All the other girls…and even the guys…will be jealous.”  Bruce also nodded his agreement with her assessment.

Hermione nodded.  “That’s the problem.  He is _too_ perfect.  The _bride_ thinks so, too!  Ron would never forgive me if I brought _Captain America_ , his future wife’s biggest celebrity crush, to _their_ wedding.”  She sighed again. “Clint already has plans for the weekend.” Here she met Nat’s eyes for just a second since the two of them were the only ones who knew his big family secret.  “So he is out, as well.  That just leaves…” she paused and three set of eyes turned to Tony. 

“Say no more, my little desperate witchy Cinderella.  I will be your Prince Charming and escort you to the ball…provided you wear something sexy with your glass heels, of course…and not turn back into a little bookworm at midnight.  I do have a reputation to uphold, you know.”  Bruce scoffed at those pompous words while Nat made a retching sound in the background. 

Hermione just shook her head and smirked at him.  “As tempting as that offer is _not,_ Tony, aren’t you forgetting something?”  Pepper automatically popped into his head, but he knew that his feisty girlfriend adored Hermione, and that she understood he had practically adopted the little witch as a younger sister.  She would not mind.  Therefore, he looked blankly at Hermione for a moment until the answer came to him.

“Shit!  The next Stark Expo is that weekend, isn’t it?”  At Hermione’s nod, he patted her affectionately on the shoulder.  “Sorry, kid, I guess you are on your own, then…”

“Some friends you are!” Hermione exclaimed.  “You’re all worthless, you know…the lot of you.”  There was no heat behind her words, however, as her head sunk down to the table with a thump and the amused men caught each other’s eyes across the table – especially when her head suddenly shot back up and a look of determination crossed her face.  She jumped up.  “That’s it.  I’ll just have to play the part and be a lesbian for the weekend, instead.  I wonder if Maria would be willing to be my girlfriend…” she muttered.  She was so deep in thought that she slipped right past the man who had just arrived in the shadows of the doorway without even realizing that he was there. 

Nick Fury watched her go before he turned back to the remaining occupants at the table. “Do I even want to know?” he asked in his usual grave tone, even though his one good eye glinted with uncharacteristic interest.

“She needs a date for her ex-boyfriend’s magical wedding so her wannabe-matchmaker-ex-future-mother-in-law won’t try to set her up with another dud…and so she doesn’t seem like a lonely pathetic loser to the entire magical world in the process.” Tony took it upon himself to explain.

“Tactful, Tony…as always,” Nat replied sarcastically as he dodged another smack from her before she continued. “Should I be insulted that she doesn’t want me to be her lesbian lover, though?”  She pondered aloud before she saw the glazed look in both Tony and Bruce’s eyes as they thought about the possibilities of such a situation.  “Men!” she muttered in disgust as she turned her gaze back to Fury - only to see him frown as he continued to look down the corridor where Hermione had disappeared.  She nudged Bruce with her knee to catch his attention, nodded in Fury’s direction, and then smiled as his eyes widened comically with surprise as he followed her thought process. Tony caught on next and just looked at them both in momentary shock.

 _Hell, no! Never in a million years,_ he mouthed silently and shook his head incredulously right before Fury finally took his eye off of the direction that the witch had taken in order to focus on them once again.

“Hmmm….” was the only thing the formidable man said as he eyed them all – especially since they had already schooled their expressions into the most innocent ones possible – which for Tony and Nat was extremely suspicious in its own right.  He then turned around since, at the moment, he didn’t even remember what he came to tell them.  Something else now occupied his mind instead as he walked back down the same hallway that the witch had just vacated. 

* * *

**The Solution**

Nick Fury had always had a very firm rule to never mix business with pleasure.  His world was already too complicated for _that._   However, his work had been so all-consuming for so many years that there was very little pleasure to be had in his life, otherwise.  Perhaps that was reason why his mind kept returning to the pretty little English witch’s problem.  He had to admit that Hermione Granger had intrigued him ever since day one – after she had apparently fought alongside the Avengers in the city during the battle against the Chitauri during what should have been her museum tour-filled holiday.  The whole team had all seen her, at one point or the other, and had been impressed with her skills.  However, nobody knew who she was - not until she had shown up at Stark Tower the next day in order to make sure that everyone was alright and to offer her future services.  Since they obviously had an empty magical niche that needed to be filled, she was welcomed with open arms. That initiative on her part, however, had caught Fury’s attention, and the resulting intrigue was exactly why he had always forced himself to keep his distance from her – even though she quickly became close to the entire Avengers team – including the notoriously standoffish Romanoff.  Nevertheless, he held firm.  He did _not_ want to be interested in the witch.  What he _did_ want, though, was another issue entirely.  However, he had resigned himself to want from afar.

 He just did not count on the annoying group of superhero matchmakers who immediately set out to change that resolution once they had caught the slightest hint that maybe he was not really as disinterested as it seemed.


	2. The Unlikely Matchmakers

Tony, of course, was the first to broach the subject.

“What do you want, Stark?” Fury asked warily when Tony breezed into his office.  It was never a good thing when the cocky multibillionaire paid him a visit at SHIELD. 

“I’m just here to help you out, Little Nicky!” The man assured him, which ironically did not reassure Fury in the least.  Apparently he had good reason for his distrust because Tony just nonchalantly walked around his office and randomly touched things.  As if that was not bad enough, he also immediately started throwing out thinly-veiled references about _bewitching_ hot young women who actually liked ugly older men. 

At first, even though he made sure that his usual bored expression never changed, Fury was momentarily startled at the thought that the pain-in-the-ass man knew his secret.  However, he soon realized that Stark was just being his usual damn irritating self while fishing for information.  _Well, he can just shove his bait right up his…_ Fury started to think before he was interrupted by a buzz from his personal assistant in the outer office.  Apparently, it was time for his video conference call with the Council.  Never in his career had he been so eager to talk to that bunch of stuffed shirts who were still pissed off because he did not follow their orders during the Chitauri invasion.  However, it did get Stark out of his office…and off of the topic that hit a little too close to home for comfort.  Therefore, just this once, Fury was grateful for the opportunity to be the subject of the Council’s displeasure.

* * *

Dr. Banner was next. 

Fury made the mistake of asking the physicist about his current research the next time he visited the Tower.  After a significant look from Tony, however, Bruce started describing the projects that he was working on with Hermione.  He spoke at great lengths about how brilliant and talented the witch was both in the potions lab and out in the field.  He emphasized her intelligence and intuition so much so that, for a moment, Fury was afraid that the man was actually interested in her for himself - even though he had always thought that Banner had a thing for Romanoff.  Nevertheless, he reluctantly had to admit that he could definitely see the two brilliant people as a couple - especially since Hermione had also done the impossible and made friends with the Hulk, as well.  However, after the redheaded agent walked by and Banner could not keep his eyes off of her, the SHIELD director could instantly tell that his initial reading how been the correct one.  His temporary concern that the little witch had a possible suitor in the doctor and/or his alter-ego vanished...and he could not help but to realize with surprise the amount of relief he felt at that knowledge.

In great contrast to the storm of thoughts inside his head, though, the stony look never left Fury’s face.  Consequently, the doctor soon gave up trying to push the agenda and buried himself sheepishly into a screenful of data instead.  In fact, he was so busy trying to keep his eyes on the screen and off of the Director, that he did not notice the look of pure relief that briefly crossed Fury’s face at the swift drop of the topic once the doctor finally looked away.  After all, it was excessively hard _not_ to think about someone when her name was constantly being mentioned and all of her many fantastic qualities kept being praised.

Uncharacteristically, however, Fury had temporarily forgotten about the other man in the room.  Therefore, Tony had seen the look himself.  Even though the sarcastic man had to bite back a comment about his surprise that the Director could actually feel emotion...much less show it...he was also shrewd enough to realize that look meant the team was on the right track. Thus, he took much satisfaction when he relayed this information to the rest of his conspirators later when Hermione was out of the room.  Since it seemed to be working, they decided then to continue with what they liked to call “Operation Dark Heart” - even though Tony was still a bit disappointed that his idea of naming it “The Get Everyone Laid Project” was vetoed immediately.   

* * *

Fury finally realized for certain that the Avengers were up to something when even the _Black Widow_ herself skillfully turned a standard debriefing around into a discussion about how Hermione preferred men with brains, experience, and character over youth, looks, and muscles.  Despite himself, he had to admit that the information made him pause.  Could it be true that a woman like Hermione would actually prefer to be with someone like _him_ rather than someone like Steve Rogers, Captain America himself?  No, he could not believe that for one moment…no matter how much he wanted to.  However, he continued to think about it long after Romanoff exited his office.  The more he thought about it, the angrier he became.  He could see the pattern now that all of his recent interactions with the Avengers had taken.  He was by no means a gullible man, though, and he refused to be made a fool of over a woman by _anybody_.  He did not know exactly what the hell kind of game the Avengers were playing at…but he was going to put a stop to it!

* * *

When Clint came in the next day to debrief on a different mission, Fury waited with silent glee for him to go off topic and start discussing the witch instead – just like his all of his teammates had done.  Then the Director planned to let him have it!  Barton would not know which way was up by the time that he was done with the man.  However, the archer never wavered from the story of how the mission went down.  He simply explained what he had seen and done from his perspective and then stood up to leave. 

“Well, Barton?” asked Fury, slightly confused…and maybe even a bit disappointed…as he continued to wait for the other Hermione-shaped shoe to drop.

“Well…what…Sir?” Clint asked with sincere innocence.  He honestly had no clue what was going on because the rest of the team had not brought him in on "Operation Dark Heart."  Everyone knew that Clint could never keep a secret - not unless it was something of life and death level importance.  However, the love lives of his friends and colleagues did not rate quite that high…and they knew he would blab the truth the first time that Fury gave him the eye…and probably to anyone else who would listen, too.  Then all of their schemes would be for nothing and the entire plan would have to be aborted. 

At that point, they would also probably have to deal with Hermione’s magical wrath for interfering in her love life.  None of them wanted that since the brilliant witch could get quite creative with her vengeance…as Tony had found out when she had temporarily given him a suckered tentacle instead of his normal precious _equipment_ the first time he told her that she would not be so uptight if she had a little more action between the sheets during her free time instead of always having her head stuck in a book.  Therefore, with that in mind, they all decided that the best course of action was just to keep Barton in the dark – especially since they actually wanted this particular mission to succeed.

However, Fury did not know that the man was truly ignorant of his teammates motives, so he pushed further.  “Aren’t you going to tell me about how great Hermione Granger is, or how pretty, sexy, smart, and talented she is…or how any man would be lucky to have her in his life?”

Clint just stared at the Director in shocked disbelief for a moment. However, Fury seemed to be waiting for him to say something, so he cleared his throat nervously and wondered if he was actually supposed to give the imposing man some advice of a romantic nature here.  Who would have guessed that the almost gargoyle-like Director was actually interested in _anyone_ in that way…much less someone as friendly and sweet as Hermione?

“Um…yeah, she is pretty awesome, I guess,” Clint ventured before he hastily added, “However, you know I’m married, so I’ve never thought of her that way.  If I was single, though, I would definitely ask her out.”

“Why?” Fury asked.

“Why would I ask her out?”  Clint seemed confused for a moment.  Did Fury need some friendly encouragement?  He did not quite understand where all of this was leading, so Clint just told his boss the truth.  “Well, you were right about everything that you just said about her.  Therefore, if I was a single guy, and interested in her, then I would definitely ask her out before someone else snatched her up first and I had to regret my inaction.  Even if it didn’t work out, I would know that I tried.”

With those words, Clint left the Director staring out the window deep in thought, and quickly escaped the office while he had the chance.  He headed straight back to the Tower, however, in order to tell the others about the almost surreal encounter.  After all, everybody already knew that he could not keep a secret - and this bit of juicy gossip was just too good to pass up!  He had to tell everyone that Director Fury _wanted_ Hermione!

* * *

Hermione walked in on the tail end of his story, however, while the team was busy congratulating themselves on what they considered to be a foregone victory (after bribing blabbermouth Clint to keep it quiet with the promise of a new enhanced bow straight from Tony’s tech lab).  However, she immediately became suspicious of the way that everyone in the room went completely silent – even Tony.  After all, everyone knew how much the man loved to hear the sound of his own voice.  When the silence continued for too long and a weird, strained, and stilted conversation replaced it, she knew something was going on.  Since she also knew that the majority of the people in that room were professional liars, in one way or the other, she then resolved to ask the one person whom she knew would tell her the truth.

~~~~~

“Why is everyone acting so weird, Steve?”  Hermione asked the Captain later that night when she caught him alone in their favorite place in the Tower.  Even though Tony obviously preferred technology, he still recognized the value of a well-stocked library…and that was something that both Hermione and Steve appreciated.  The Captain liked to use his free time whenever he was there instead of in his own apartment to catch up on everything that he had missed over the years.  He usually welcomed Hermione’s presence during his research because she did not mind simply explaining things to him…without throwing in jokes and barbs at his expense like the others normally did.  In fact, she had also missed quite a bit in her later isolated years in the wizarding world during the war and afterwards, when she no longer had her muggle family to visit.  Therefore, the two of them often found out about important events in history together.  He also never lied to her… _never_ …and she appreciated that.

However, on this occasion, he stuttered and stammered so much that she just stared at him until he broke down and confessed the truth.  He told her that the team had been trying to set her up with Director Fury as her date for the wedding…and that they all hoped it would lead to much more than that.

At her immediate look of horror, he rushed to explain.  “For what it’s worth, I think it is a good idea, too.  Even though it’s not obvious at first glance, the two of you have a lot in common, and even your differences kind of…complement…each other,” he added in the sincere way that only Captain America could.

However, Hermione's dismay at Steve’s confession overrode all other information at that point. “What?” she shrieked before she apparated to the privacy of her personal set of rooms in the Tower.  There she collapsed on her bed in embarrassment as she thought about how her friends had focused on the one man whom she never would have asked out in a million years…simply because she did not think that she would be able to handle the rejection that he would surely send her way.  After all, even if he was far from classically handsome, he did have the whole tall, dark, and brooding thing working for him.  In fact, Hermione had to admit that her breath caught in her throat every time he looked her way…and it was _not_ with fear.   Plus, it was no secret that she had always liked and preferred the knowledge and experience that older men brought to the table… _and to the bedroom!_  Her libido whispered before she tamped down on that thought hard!  

Instead, she thought back to how she secretly treasured every conversation that she and the Director had ever engaged in together.  Not only that, but she had always valued brains over brawn – even though he clearly had both sets of that criteria working for him.  He may not have quite the muscular build that Cap did, but she had seen the man kick some arse – and it was a sight to behold!  Yes, she had always been a bit attracted to Fury, but he had never shown anything but professional interest in her.  Therefore, she just stayed out of his way.  She simply did not want to stoke the fires of her want and need for something…or _somebody_ …that she could not have.  However, that did not stop her from looking forward to the few memorable occasions when they actually ended up alone together.  She always enjoyed those quiet moments with the Director away from the distractions of the other Avengers.  In his own way, she thought he did, too. 

That was why she was so horrified at the knowledge of what the team had done.  She could not even imagine what _he_ must think of her now.  _To be sure he does not think that I put them up to it_ , she suddenly thought with a gasp.  At any rate, she was determined to apologize to him for her wayward teammates immediately, so that he would realize that she had not known about their scheme.  She flushed with embarrassment as she realized that she could only imagine the kind of things that they must had said to him – especially Tony.  _Oh, Merlin!_ she thought frantically as she remembered that the man with the uncensored mouth had actually met with the Director in his office earlier in the week.

 _If only they had focused on anybody else!_ she thought desperately.  Ever since she had joined the Avengers, and had spent so much time being vetted by Fury personally, he had been her secret dream…her fantasy man…the one she thought about late at night when she was alone in bed.  Nobody else was supposed to know about him – especially not the man himself!  Now even her most private thoughts were tainted.  She could only hope that this situation would not make things even more awkward between them in real life, as well.  After all, she had to continue to work with the man.  It would be hard to do that if she could not even look him in the eye!


	3. Change is in the Air

Fury did not know what to expect when his PA buzzed his office early the next morning and told him that Hermione Granger was there to see him.  In fact, he even ran his hand over his smooth head nervously as he experienced a rather unexpected and uncharacteristic moment of uncertainty.  _What the hell is wrong with me!_ he chastised himself.  He had faced down monsters and aliens.  Why would he be worried about meeting with the woman? He blamed Stark and the others.  It was their fault for making him think so much lately about the lovely little witch on the other side of the door.  To be sure that was the only reason that he felt…awkward…about seeing her. 

She was an Avenger, after all, and he met with them all of the time.  He had been alone with her before and had even engaged in some very interesting conversations with her, too.  In fact, he could remember practically every word the woman had ever said to him, as well as how attractive she looked, and how intelligent she sounded while she said it.  Therefore, there was absolutely no reason that this meeting should be any different than those had been.  Fury tried to convince himself of that as he put on his no-nonsense Director face…and told his man to send her in.

~~~~~

“Are you alright, Ms. Granger?” Fury’s PA asked, when fifteen minutes later, Hermione exited the office with a dazed look. 

“Wha...what?” Hermione asked blankly while she struggled to regain control of her rampant thoughts.  _What in Merlin’s name happened in there?_ she wondered.  She had gone in to apologize to Director Fury for the actions of her friends…and had somehow left with a date for the wedding!  Her eyes refocused on the man in front of her and she realized that he was waiting for an answer. “Oh yes…I’m perfectly fine.  Thank you,” she mumbled, still in a bit of shock.  The man just nodded.  As Fury’s personal assistant and secretary, he had a seen a lot of people leave the Director’s office with that exact same expression on their faces. However, what the PA did not realize was that the man himself was leaning up against the other side of the door to his office in a similar state.

 _What in the hell just happened?_ Fury asked himself once the little witch had left his office.  She had stormed in, eyes blazing and hair crackling with power - and he thought that he had never seen anything so mesmerizing.  Then she started to rant about her genius friends who just happened to be the biggest idiots that she knew - and he recognized just how brilliant she was, as well.  Then, she seemed to realize what she had done, stammered an embarrassed apology, and turned an appealing pink color.  He thought she looked lovely. 

First, he had made sure that she knew her apology was completely unnecessary.  _She_ had done nothing wrong - just because her teammates were interfering pains-in-his-damn-ass.  Then, at the delightful sound of her laughter over his description of Tony and the others, the question just practically fell out of his mouth - much to the surprise of them both.  He asked her if she still needed an escort for the wedding and he offered himself up as a willing companion.  Before she even had time to think about it, she found that she had somehow already accepted.  They agreed to meet later in the week for coffee to discuss the details further…and then he walked with her to the door.  She was back in the outer office before either of them had time to really process what had happened…and neither one of them knew exactly how to feel about it.

* * *

Unfortunately, however, it turned out to be a very busy week due to a lost alien, a dark wizard, a mad scientist, and one very confused herd of elephants that had suddenly appeared on the streets of New York due to some strange dimensional shift that they finally had to get Doctor Strange, the sorcerer from the nearby Sanctum, to sort out.  Therefore, even though Hermione and Fury saw each other in passing, they never found the time to do more than greet each other with a bit of awkward formality.  This was especially true since the rest of the team was always there…watching them gleefully. After all, Phase One of “Operation Dark Heart” had evidently worked since the involved parties were going to attend the wedding together…and neither one of them had sought revenge…at least not yet.  Therefore, it was now time to focus on Phase Two.

Nevertheless, Fury and Hermione did manage to have several late night conversations away from the prying eyes and ears of the rest of the nosy Avengers.  The first time it happened Fury had caught her just before she retired for the night, not realizing quite how late it was since he was still sitting at his desk with his constant companion - paperwork. Very little work was actually being accomplished, however, because his mind kept returning to a certain witch.  Earlier in the day, after he and the Avengers had taken out the group of undead minions that Hermione had called Inferi, he watched her duel the dark wizard who had created them, hating the helpless feeling that came from knowing that none of the rest of them had the skills to interfere in the magical battle and help her.  He felt equal parts of worry at every volley of spells that came her way and pride at those that she deflected, shielded against, and returned with obvious skill.  The feeling of pride won out in the end, however, when she had finally wore down her opponent enough to finish him off with a simple _Stupefy_ and an _Incarcerus._

Then they had to wait for the local Aurors to collect the stunned and bound wizard, as well as the remains of his ungodly creations.  Fury, fully aware of their audience (especially that damnable Stark who kept winking at him and sending thumbs up signals) tried to satisfy himself by giving her a “Well done, Granger!” instead of embracing the exhausted witch with sheer relief like Barton and the newly-retransformed and half-naked Banner had done.  Regardless, the quiet “Thank you” and the shy smile that she sent his way in return somehow felt like it reached down into his very soul and warmed something that had laid cold and barren there before.  He found himself returning the affectionate look automatically until he realized that the rest of the team was staring at him in a mixture of shock and awe.  That caused the smile to quickly drop from his face, only to be replaced by his usual scowl.  However, this time the change in expression did not actually fool anyone...and the team continued to send smug smirks his way.

Fury found that he continued to think about that smile…and the small farewell touch that she left on his shoulder as they parted ways (him back to the office to file the paperwork…her to Medical for the usual post-mission checkup) until he just could not take it anymore.  Without giving himself a chance to second guess his actions, he pulled up the video call app on his screen and used his version of speed-dial when he told it to call _Rune_.  That was the code name the witch, once she had joined the team, had chosen to use in public in order to help maintain her anonymity and the wizarding world’s Statute of Secrecy.

Hermione was quite embarrassed when she unknowingly answered his video call on the tricked-out StarkPad, complete with all of the bells and whistles, that Tony had given to her – especially since she was still learning how to use the complicated thing.  In fact, she had been reading a book on it in bed while dressed only in a simple night gown when the call came through.  In retrospect, that turned out to be a _very_ good thing, however, because the sight of her with a pink flush and her loose bedtime braid slung over one creamy shoulder while the strap of her gown kept slipping off of the other one, enchanted Fury, and his hardened lifelong bachelor heart, much more than he thought was possible.  Consequently, as he asked about her well-being after the intense battle, he spoke softer, was less aloof, and much more personable with the woman than he had ever been before.  In return, his concerned demeanor charmed Hermione and she felt more at ease with him, and the entire awkward situation, than she would have been otherwise. 

Since they were completely alone without the attention of the rest of the team on them, they felt comfortable enough that their greetings soon segued into a very pleasant conversation that had absolutely nothing to do with work…or the wedding…whatsoever.  In fact, they had an intelligent discussion about literature after Hermione told him that she had just been reading when he called.  In the process, she was pleasantly surprised to learn that the man was much more well-read than she would have ever given him credit for being. That knowledge only added to her attraction for him since Merlin knew how much she liked a man who valued a good book!

In fact, she enjoyed their conversation so much that she returned the favor the next night and contacted him.  Fury had actually returned home to his modest brownstone early in the evening for once and this time she was the one who caught him in a very casual state as he lounged by his fire with a drink in one hand and some mellow jazz playing in the background.  Hermione's heart fluttered at the sight and thought that he looked like a man very much in his element.  She found that she longed to be in that cozy scene with him, sipping her own glass of wine while she casually draped her legs over his as they relaxed together.  It was obviously just an unrealistic dream on her part - especially since she knew that he was just being uncharacteristically kind about the whole wedding issue and did not really think of her in any romantic sort of way.  However, the thought of such peaceful intimate interaction with the man was so appealing to her that she immediately started a discussion of music to get her mind off of it.  She had to reluctantly admit her lack of knowledge in that particular area, though, because it was simply not a discipline that was considered very important in the wizarding world. 

Far from being disappointed in Hermione, however, Fury found himself thinking that he would not mind teaching her a bit about it…maybe they could even make a night of it with dinner and a visit to his favorite little jazz club in Harlem.  That seductively pleasant thought was interrupted, however, when she mentioned that it might be prudent to actually make their plans for the upcoming weekend.  He readily agreed because he knew that any ideas about actually dating the pretty little witch were unrealistic - no matter what nonsense the others had said about it.  After all, he realized that she could not possibly want him like that, even though she was apparently desperate enough to accept his company to her friend's wedding.  Nevertheless, he knew that he would still probably revisit that little fantasy later when he was alone in bed - especially since he could clearly picture the sexy little number that she would probably wear for such a night out.

Both of them placed their secrets thoughts aside, however, in order to finish making their  _real_ plans.  They eventually decided that Hermione would make arrangements for an international portkey for the two of them on the morning of the ceremony in order to handle the international time difference.  She also invited him to spend the night of the wedding with her at the small cottage that she owned in England and kept for her personal use – even though she currently spent most of her time at the Tower in New York.  That way they would not have to rush right back to the States technically within the same day they left.  Such an action was bound to create some serious magical jetless lag…at the very least. 

He agreed easily and even commended her foresight.  His approval pleased her, but it also left her in a state of nervous anticipation - especially when she finally realized that she would not only get to spend the day of the wedding with him…but also the entire night, as well…and have breakfast with him the next morning.  _Merlin, what have I done?  I am never going to be able to hide my attraction from him for that long!_ she thought anxiously. She had thoroughly enjoyed their private conversations…and the fact that they were obviously becoming more than just work acquaintances _._   Therefore, she did not want to make things more awkward between them - especially since she was still positive that any other kind of feelings were completely one-sided on her part.  After all, she knew that his offer to accompany her to the wedding was simply that of a kind… _friend…_ much like Bruce’s had been.

She would never have guessed that similar thoughts of uncertainty ran through Fury’s head, as well.  The idea of spending so much time, one on one, with the fascinating woman was tantalizing.  He only hoped that he could continue to pull off his usual calm exterior around her…no matter how much she made his previously well-disciplined thoughts and emotions misbehave.


	4. The Wedding

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Fury showed up at the Tower at the agreed-upon time since their plans were to portkey together to her cottage, get ready there, and then apparate over to the ceremony.  Hermione was more nervous than just going to a wedding with a colleague would suggest, and it did not help that the other members of the team had gathered around in order to leer at them suggestively before they left.  Hermione just sighed and smiled gratefully as Fury gave all of them a narrow-eyed warning look while he chivalrously took her garment bag and threw it over his shoulder - along with his own.  Hers held the strapless and attractive, but also surprisingly simple and conservative dress that she planned to wear to the ceremony.  Nat had helped her to pick it out because the agent had a feeling that Fury would probably appreciate seeing her pretty friend in something classy.  Hermione then held out her hand, on which the simple international portkey ring was located, and Fury (who was used to magical travel) enveloped it with his own larger one without hesitation – _despite_ the catcalls from one onlooker in particular. 

“Stuff it, Stark!” Fury managed to growl just before they both whirled away, hand in hand, away from the Tower and its nosy inhabitants.

~~~~~

Upon arrival at the cottage, Hermione and Fury stood there, still holding hands, for a moment while he adjusted.  Unfortunately, being used to magical travel did not make it any easier on his nonmagical body - as Fury was forcefully reminded every single time.  Still, the feeling of Hermione’s thumb gently stroking his hand to comfort him while he pulled himself together began to make him feel _other_ things instead of the travel-induced nausea.  Therefore, he cleared his throat and quickly informed her that he was fine.

Hermione extracted her hand from his large one then and immediately found that she missed its warmth.  She also tried not to think about how nice it would feel to have that big, strong, warm hand and fingers hold and stroke other parts of her body, as well.  Instead, she just heaved an internal sigh and showed him the guest suite that was just down the hall from her own room.  She then left him to get ready while she did the same.  They agreed to meet in the lounge afterwards, and Fury got there first, of course.  However, since Hermione used magic to speed the process along, he did not have to wait for her long.  As he unfolded himself from the sofa and stood at her entrance into the room, Hermione’s first thought was that he looked both dangerous _and_ delicious in his dark suit and long leather coat that would not stand out very much in the wizarding world…and that his matching eyepatch just completed the look. 

Fury’s first thought was very similar to hers when he noticed that her silver dress and upswept hair left both her shoulders and long delicate neck on display…and he could not help but to wonder how all of that creamy skin would taste under his lips.  _Damn!_ _This is such a bad idea!_ he berated himself.  He had a lot of self-control, but he had a feeling that it would be sorely tested by this woman…and again he wondered why he had agreed…even volunteered himself up…to this exquisite kind of torture anyway.  However, he had promised to accompany her and now he had to follow through – not matter how painful the self-denial would be…and it was bound to be _very_ painful with the way that she looked at that moment.   

At any rate, while he had been waiting, he thought about her reasons for needing to bring him to this occasion in the first place.  After all, weddings were not his usual venue of choice - even if his inner history and culture buff-self did not actually hate the idea of learning more about how the wizarding world operated.  However, she obviously needed a romantic attachment…or at least the appearance of one… to get the vultures of the wizarding-side of her world off of her back.  Therefore, after they had exchanged a few mutually admiring compliments, he had a question to put to her. 

“So…Granger,” he asked.  “Are we dating?” The question, which was meant to sound casual, came out perhaps a bit more sharply than he intended – especially since the idea appealed to him much more than it should have. 

Regardless of the tone, the question caught Hermione completely by surprise.  “W…what?” was all that she could say as she tried to process exactly what he meant by that.  _Could he actually want to…?_

Fury saw her panic…or at least that is what he thought he saw. _Well, there goes that idea!_ he thought bitterly.  However, he made sure that no trace of that emotion showed as he clarified his statement.  “It just occurred to me that if the people whom we are going to see today thought we were in a serious relationship…that I was your lover…” here his voice deepened a bit as he paused at the idea.  Both the tone and the thought sent a delicious shiver down her spine, as well, before he continued. “It would probably deflect some of that negative attention that you wanted to avoid.” 

“Oh…yes...right.”  Hermione answered haltingly since she could not fault his logic, even though for a moment she had foolishly hoped for a different motive behind his question.  “Yes, that is an _excellent_ idea!” she suddenly answered with renewed confidence and enthusiasm as it occurred to her that she would be able to be closer to him, touch him, and maybe even _kiss_ him…her heart almost skipped a beat at such a thrilling thought…at the wedding if people thought that they were really _together_ rather than just work colleagues.  The bright smile that she sent his way then made similar ideas run through the man’s brain.  His lips turned up, as well, as he suddenly wondered just how many liberties he would be able to take, with Hermione as his _girlfriend,_ before they had to return to reality.

* * *

They apparated to the ceremony, where Fury found to his surprise that the magical form of travel had not bothered him at all.  He attributed that saving grace to the fact that he had been completely distracted by the feeling of finally having his arms completely wrapped around Hermione, and vice versa, for the journey.  In fact, it had been her idea to hold each other so closely.  Not only did it make side-apparation much easier for them both, but as she also tentatively told him, it also had the added advantage of making them look like the close couple that they were going to pretend to be for this occasion.  Whatever the reason, though, Fury was not going to complain about getting to hold the soft curvy little witch.  He only regretted that the trip had not been longer.

~~~~~ 

They had arrived at the designated apparation point right outside of Bones Manor, which Susan, as the last surviving member of the family, had inherited.  Just like Neville, Susan had a gift for Herbology and had cultivated the gardens herself.  Therefore, she insisted that the wedding be held there…and Molly, as her future mother-in-law, was more than happy to oblige – especially since she already thought of the young woman as another one of her own red-headed children.

Ginny was the first to greet them since Harry was with Ron in the groom’s room.  After shaking Fury’s hand and pulling Hermione in for a tight hug, she whispered shamelessly in her friend’s ear, “I can’t wait to hear _this_ story.  Merlin, I bet that man’s a beast in bed!” 

Even though her face flamed at the idea, Hermione was saved from having to respond to that remark.  By that time, the majority of the remaining guests had realized just who had arrived - and everyone rushed to see the remaining member of the Golden Trio – especially since she had gained even more fame when she had become a world-wide hero as an Avenger after that unpleasant business in New York.  Fortunately, however, the sight of the intimidating man by her side discouraged all but the closest of her friends from actually approaching and speaking to them.  Therefore, they were soon surrounded by those with whom Hermione felt the most comfortable: most of the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, and their spouses.  She introduced her companion to them all simply as _Nick._ Even though she never actually said they were _together,_ it was soon evident to everyone present that they were a couple - just from the way that he stood over her protectively and from the adoring smiles she sent his way. 

For his part, Fury could tell that even though they were all very friendly…and that it was a joyful occasion for them…the entire group had the same inner steel that his Hermione possessed.  He could see it in their eyes.  It was the same look that his Agents and the Avengers wore.  They were all warriors.  On a lighter note, he also noticed that while the plump, redheaded woman named Molly greeted Hermione warmly, she actually looked askance when she saw him.  She soon hurried off, though, no doubt to inform whatever poor lad that she had planned to set Hermione up with that he was on his own for the evening.  _At least that part of the plan worked_ , he thought with some satisfaction.  Hermione may not really be his, but he had no intention of allowing anyone to make unwanted advances towards her, either! 

It was not until Kingsley approached, however, that the Hermione’s date let down his guard dog act enough to actually speak in more than just monosyllables.  After all, he had met extensively with the Minister of Magic after Hermione had joined the team in order to verify that she was exactly who she said she was...and not a dangerous security risk.  She had very few public records…and Fury felt that he could not be too careful after the whole Loki fiasco.  During that time, however, a friendship of sorts, born from mutual respect and a bottle of Scotland’s finest Firewhiskey, sprang up between the two important men.

For his part, Kingsley was obviously surprised to see the SHIELD Director there.  However, after looking between Fury and Hermione, he smiled.  _Oh, it’s like that, is it?_ he said to himself.  _Well, good for them!_   After that pleasant observation, he made the point of bringing Fury into his conversations and introducing him to some of the other wizarding officials there who also had extensive dealings with the Muggle world.

Fury’s favorite part of the pre-wedding mingle, however, had to be when Malfoy, after hearing that Granger had arrived at the wedding with a Muggle date, headed in that direction to welcome them with some of his usual insults.  However, one look at the tall, dark, and intimidating man with the eyepatch stopped him right in his tracks.  _That’s right, you little shit!_ thought Fury, who knew _exactly_ who the blond wizard was – especially since Banner had pulled him aside and warned him beforehand that the man, Hermione’s nemesis since childhood, might try something underhanded towards their favorite witch.  Then, just to make sure that he got his point across for Hermione to be left alone, Fury pulled his leather coat to the side slightly – just enough that his sidearm could be easily seen.  Malfoy’s eyes widened comically at the sight.  After all, even though a gun is easily recognizable, most wizards did not have any experience with fighting against Muggle weaponry.  Therefore, the wizard was quick-witted enough to realize then that if he provoked this man, the odds were not in his favor…and he stepped back.  Fury just gave him a meaningful nod before he turned back to Hermione and drew her close to his side – while giving the wizard time to flee with at least some of his dignity intact.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” his lovely date murmured in admonishment.

“Perhaps not…but it was _fun!”_ he replied.  Then he grinned down at her so cheerfully for a moment that she could not help but to answer the unexpectedly pleasant sight with one of her own.  That and the warm kiss that she leaned up to place on his cheek in thanks proved that she was not really upset with him.  Therefore, he decided to push his luck a little as he gave his _girlfriend_ a gentle kiss on her still-upturned forehead.  He then grinned again at the small squeak of surprise that escaped her at the unexpected gesture. 

However, neither that, nor the lovely flush that crept up her neck, stopped her from grabbing his hand and holding it all the way to their seats.  Once they were seated, though, he made sure that he could keep Malfoy in his sights, and even made eye-contact with the wizard.  He watched with pleasure as the man paled even more than normal when Fury narrowed his one good eye at him in another nonverbal warning.   Satisfied that he had made his point, he then casually threw his arm over the back of Hermione’s chair and focused his attention back on her.  He realized that he could not resist the temptation to daringly let his fingers on the hand that was closest to her shoulder lightly caress the bare skin there.  At that point, his manly pride was stoked by both the sudden appearance of gooseflesh and by her sharp intake of breath at the unexpected contact.  As she turned to look at him over her shoulder with a playful little smile, he could not help but to wonder what kind of reaction he would get if he was able to stroke other parts of her lovely body.

The fascinating thought was interrupted by the start of the ceremony.  Despite his usual bachelor-typical avoidance of such occasions, Fury had to admit that he was intrigued by the wizarding hand-fasting ritual instead of the religious ceremonies that were so prevalent in the nonmagical world.  Even he, the Muggle, could feel the swirl of magic that surrounded the couple at the end of the ceremony – especially when it blasted outwards over the seated guests.  A feeling of what could only be called pure heat, desire, and longing for the woman next to him infused his very being at that moment and he looked at Hermione with an eye glazed with emotion and confusion.

“Oh!” she whispered breathily in surprise…and he knew that she felt it, too.   “Don’t worry, it’s not harmful…just old Earth magic…ancient fertility magic, actually.  The feeling will pass in just a moment.” She nervously stumbled a bit over the rest of her murmured explanation.  “I would have warned you...but it doesn’t usually happen…and I never…I mean…Wow!...it usually only affects…the _true_ couples…the _lovers_.  Look!”  Fury pulled his heated gaze away from her long enough to see that all of the couples in the red-headed family, who were Hermione’s particular friends, were sharing fond looks, embraces, or even passionate kisses.  Another quick look around showed many other couples in the audience were doing the same.  Malfoy and his wife, however, were not.  _Interesting._   Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the feeling passed and Fury had control of his own emotions again…even though he suddenly realized that he was clutching both of her hands tightly…even though he had no memory of reaching for them in the first place. 

Only then did he notice that the other guests were starting to file out…and a few even sent amused glances his way.  It was as if they knew and understood what had just happened to him…and that he was some kind of green rookie again.  When it came to things of a wizarding nature, though, he guessed that he really was.  However, since there was no danger, he forced himself to relax and he looked around again.  This time he noticed that the newlyweds had disappeared completely.  He looked over at Hermione questioningly.  She nodded, still a bit embarrassed, but now with a large smile on her face, as well.  “They were the source of that magic…those feelings,” she explained.  “It’s considered to be very good luck for a marriage when such a manifestation occurs.  They will show back up for the reception…later.”

“I see,” Fury replied knowingly…and that seemed to be all that needed to be said.  It had been a fascinating experience, but it was over now…even though the memory of such feelings continued to try and provoke a reaction from him.  However, he did notice that they were still holding hands.  He did not mention it…but he did tighten his grip on hers as they made their way to the reception.

~~~~~

The reception was held inside the Manor house in the large double parlor and the adjoining rooms.  Fury noticed that the gathering was much more casual than the few nonmagical ones that he had attended.  There was no sit down dinner or speeches – which made sense if the newlyweds usually made a habit of disappearing right after the ceremony.  However, there was a light buffet and bar.  Everybody nibbled, sipped, and mingled.  It was all very civilized.

Hermione introduced him to her best friend, Harry, whom he knew about from his talks with Kingsley. She then chatted with the darkheaded man, his redheaded wife, and a few of their other friends while sipping a glass of elf-made wine.  Meanwhile, Fury just watched over her with admiration…but his main objective was for Hermione to be free to relax and enjoy herself.  He insured that she did not have to be on guard by handling that job himself.  In fact, he noted with satisfaction that Malfoy did not even dare to come over to their side of the room.  He also glowered menacingly at anyone who came near his date if their body language even suggested “reporter” to him. 

Hermione noticed…and appreciated…his dedication to the cause.  She thanked him sweetly and when he just brushed off her gratitude with a shrug, she smiled and asked him to dance, instead.  To her surprise, he accepted.  To her even greater surprise, he was also quite good at it.  In fact, the way he held her close while they swayed to the music thrilled her…and she felt a rush of desire very much akin to that of the magical blast that they had received during the ceremony.  She thought about the way that his dark eye had looked at her then…and felt the pool of heat that was already at her core expand enough to threaten to take over her entire being.  After all, she had wanted him for too long not to be affected by such physical closeness.

Fury, meanwhile was also trying not to react to the feeling of her soft body up against his as he reflected on the music instead.  It was fine for a wedding…mainly classical and instrumental…but with very little variety or imagination.  He remembered that Hermione had mentioned that there were very few magical musicians.  As he looked down to discuss the topic with her further, though, he suddenly saw the darkened look in her eyes…and his body reacted instantly to what he thought that meant.  Hermione gasped as she felt him stir against her, but before either of them could say or do anything about the increasingly intimate situation, they were interrupted by a cheer that went up through the crowd.  The newlyweds had returned to their ceremony!

After goodnaturedly accepting the cheers and catcalls from some of the more boisterous guests, Ron performed his first dance with his new bride.  He then left Susan with a group of her giggling friends and made a beeline to Hermione – whom he had not had a chance to see, yet.  After being introduced to the man he proceeded to call her “bloody impressive bloke,” he asked for a dance.  Hermione glanced at Fury, still wondering about their interrupted moment, but he just shrugged his acquiescence.  After all, the moment had passed, and he was now quite sure that it could not have meant what he thought it had.  Therefore, even though he was disappointed, he still kept his date in his sight as he moved towards Kingsley – who was holding what looked suspiciously like a tumbler of Firewhiskey in his hand.

Kingsley chuckled as he approached, and in a blink of an eye, had another tumbler ready to hand to Fury.  “So you and Granger, huh?” he asked curiously as Fury gratefully took the drink.  He did not wait for an answer, though, as he turned his attention to the young woman who laughed while she danced with one of her oldest friends…the man who had also been her first love.  “Those two were never right for each other, you know.  They fought like cats and dogs most of the time, actually.  I really think that they were only ever together because other people,” here he paused to nod significantly at Molly who was clucking like a mother hen over her new daughter-in-law, “wanted them to be.  However, on the other hand, I always wanted her to end up with Harry.”   Fury looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.  “It’s true,” Kingsley shrugged.  “However, I don’t think that would have been good for her, either.  From the stories I have heard, she has been taking care of those boys practically from the moment they met.  Therefore, I’m glad that she has finally found someone who can take care of her for a change.  She is exactly where she needs to be…even if she doesn’t _quite_ realize it, yet.”  He gave Fury another significant look…and then a refill.

Fury tossed the drink back while he watched Hermione twirl in the arms of one friend after another for the rest of the evening.  He found that he could not stop thinking about Kingsley’s words, his own heated response to the magic (and to her!) during the ceremony, how flustered she had become then also, and of the way she had looked at him during their own dance. In addition to all of that, he noticed how often her eyes were still turned towards him -and how she would smile and shrug apologetically at him whenever she was claimed for another dance.  Surprisingly, he was even approached a few times himself.  However, he gruffly declined all offers in order to watch her as he continued to lean up against the bar – even after Kingsley had disappeared to join those on the dance floor himself.

Fury could only shake his head in confusion, however, when the ethereal blonde named Luna, whom he had met at the very beginning, came up to him.  She dreamily touched his forehead and murmured something about “wrackspurts.”  _What the hell are those?_   Fury thought.  Before she slipped back off into the crowd, however, she looked him straight in the eyes and clearly told him, “Don’t doubt her.  She definitely feels the same way.”

He did not have much time to think about that puzzling encounter, however, because Hermione finally returned to him then.  She had danced her way through the entire redheaded clan and a few others that she had designated early on as her good friends…and then insisted on returning to her date.  Fury noticed that the exercise had left another lovely flush on her cheeks as she apologized profusely for allowing her friends to keep her away for so long.

“Nonsense…I enjoyed watching you have fun,” he replied and he realized that he actually meant it  – especially when her flush deepened attractively again.  Regardless of her embarrassment, she still pulled him back out to dance one more time before they left.  To his surprise, a mellow jazzy tune filled the air just as he gathered her into his arms.  She smiled up at him and then laid her head on his shoulder. He felt her melt into his embrace then as he held her as close as decency would allow.  Several songs later, she was still there, and she stayed in his arms until the music stopped completely for the night.   When she finally pulled away, his arms suddenly felt cold and empty.  However, she had a contented dreamy look in her eyes that he could not immediately identify…but he liked it…and he had a suspicion that the same look might be reflected in his own.  He also liked the fact that she grabbed his hand and did not let go…not even while hugging her friends good-bye.  In fact, she only released it to wrap her arms around him in order to apparate back to the cottage.  He returned the favor…and they departed much in the same way that they had arrived.


	5. The Logical Conclusion

They landed inside Hermione’s cottage, in the middle of the entrance foyer, just as they had done earlier in the day.  However, they had just been holding hands then…and Fury had felt sick.  Now, however, they were holding each other’s bodies close…and he felt _far_ from unwell.  In truth, he felt better in the little witch’s arms than he had in a very long time …and he was quite turned on from their continued proximity, as well.  Therefore, he was not really surprised when he heard the beauty in his arms gasp as the proof of his attraction became impossible to conceal during their embrace.  He was a bit astonished, though, when she pulled him back again after he tried to move away.  At that unexpected action, he immediately looked down to see that she had the same heated look in her eyes as she had during their dance.  He realized then that all of the closeness and magic that they had experienced throughout the day had conspired against them _both_.  It might have been madness.  Nevertheless, it actually seemed as if she felt it, too! He suddenly knew they were at a crossroads…and he wavered for just an instant.  He then saw the intensity in those golden brown eyes again…and he knew that he was done for. 

“To hell with it!” he growled as the last of his careful control finally slipped…and his lips crashed down on hers.

For her part, Hermione had struggled all day to keep her feelings for the man in check.  At the moment his lips touched hers, however, she found that she could no longer hold back, either…nor did she want to.  Consequently, she responded to his kiss with such a fiery passion that they were both soon breathless and yearning for more.  Only then, did the man pull away from her slightly to bend down close to her ear.  He had to know for sure.

 “Granger,” he whispered hoarsely. “Do you want me…want this?”

She looked up quickly to meet his eyes.  Despite the flush that immediately arose on her pale skin again at the desire she saw there, she told him the truth.  “Oh gods, yes!  So much!”  His mouth involuntarily quirked into a small smile at her bold declaration before it hungrily descended on hers again.  This time he did not even hesitate before he easily scooped up the beautiful petite witch…nor could he stop the groan that escaped him when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Your room or mine?” he murmured against her neck as he _finally_ tasted the smooth pale skin there.

“Whichever one is closer!” she gasped at both the question and the sensation.  Fury found that he could not help but to grin fully this time at her obvious eagerness, especially since he also felt it, as he carried her into her bedroom and laid her gently down on the bed.  He then looked at her gown in consternation.  As lovely as it was, he wanted nothing more than to rip it off of her at that moment.  However, he did not think that she would appreciate that.  Therefore, he was extremely grateful when she pulled out her wand. 

“Allow me,” she said with a small secretive smile.  Then with a simple swish and flick, they were both in their undergarments.   

Fury could not stop the hot flash of need and want that enveloped him at the sight of all of the creamy flesh that was suddenly on display, but it was almost overridden by the next emotion of overwhelming anger at the sight of all of her scars when he finally saw them with his own eyes.  He had known that they were there, of course.  He had seen her personnel file and medical reports, after all.  To see them in person…and to think about how they got there, however….almost drove him to the emotion that matched his name. 

Hermione saw the look in his eyes change…and she knew instantly what has caused it.  Instead of being upset by the distraction, however, she was thrilled that he was that upset on her behalf.  She let him know that he did not have to be, though, when she sat up and reached for him.  She pulled him down to sit next to her, before she unexpectedly straddled his lap.    

He was so distracted by their new position and the feel of the practically naked witch against his now super sensitive crotch that he did not realize at first that she had reached for the eyepatch there after she had kissed her way up the side of his face.

“You and I both know that our scars do not define us,” she murmured when his obvious reluctance became clear.  Fury was not a vain man, but he did not want the sight of his destroyed eye to change how she saw him – especially not in their current situation.  He need not have worried, though.  After, she gently lifted the eyepatch up and away, a small emotional sound did escape her at the sight.  However, she still immediately bent his head down even further so that she could gently kiss the scarred tissue located there.  That thrilled him, but it was even more exciting when she then allowed her lips to trail back down until she met his own again with a ferocity that surprised them both.  Suddenly, the fragile remains of his self-control shattered and he knew that he could wait no longer.  With her help, he quickly removed the rest of their clothing and, after tasting as much of that creamy skin that he could reach, finally covered her body with his own. 

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up with the most delicious ache between her thighs and it did not take long for her to remember why.   In fact, she could not help smiling as she thought about the oh-so-pleasurable way they had spent most of the night before they had both fallen asleep…exhausted, but extremely well satisfied…in each other’s arms.  Eager to see him, she rolled over to face the other side of the bed…only to find it empty.  A moment of crushing disappointment overwhelmed her before she struggled to regain control.  _What did you expect, you damn silly woman? It was a wedding date…nothing more.  He fulfilled his side of the bargain…and then some.  You are both adults…you had some fun…that was all.  Now get out of bed…pull on your big girl knickers…and…_ here her cajoling thoughts were interrupted by the clang of pans in the kitchen followed by a loud creative curse in a very distinctive voice.

 _He hasn’t left!_ Her inner voice sang joyfully. _He’s even making me breakfast._ Before she could even process what that might mean, the video phone app on her Stark Pad rang from the nightstand.  Since she had finally figured out how the feature worked, she first took the time to pull the sheet up to her armpits.  After all, there might be a world-threatening emergency, but that did not mean that Tony Stark needed to see her tits!  Only then did she answer the call – even though it was really against her better judgment to do so.  The moment the screen lit up and showed her who was on the other end, she sighed with the knowledge that she had been correct.

“How did it go?” Nat asked eagerly, while the faces of all her teammates crowded around one of the Tower monitors. Even Clint was there.  _Why in the world is he not at home with Laura and the kids?_ Hermione wondered.   Before, she could answer, however, Fury called out from the other room.

 “Granger…How do you like your eggs, Babe?”

Hermione’s face immediately flushed crimson since she knew her teammates could hear him, even while her heart sped up at his use of such an affectionately familiar moniker.  Nat, of course, caught on first and squealed in a very un- _Black Widow_ kind of way. The men, however, just looked at each other with astonishment for a moment as they noted the man’s informal language and their teammate’s obvious nudity and embarrassment…and put finally put two and two together.

“I will transfer a thousand dollars to your bank account right now, Hermy, if you tell him _unfertilized!”_ Tony suddenly clamored.

Meanwhile, Clint and Bruce gave each other high-fives in the background as they shouted, “Phase Two is complete!”

Steve, however, just shook his head.  He was glad that it had worked out for Hermione and the Director, but everyone was just so _casual_ about sex in this time period.  It took a lot of getting used to for him.

Hermione just groaned in complete mortification at all of their antics over her _very_ personal situation.  Fury, already concerned when Hermione did not answer his question, was headed for the bedroom.  When he heard the groan, he immediately threw the door open because he thought something was wrong.  However, instead of the trouble that he had expected, he was greeted by the sight of an obviously embarrassed Hermione…and a completely different kind of trouble in the form of the grinning countenances of those menaces from the Tower beaming up at him from the Stark Pad.  The dichotomy between the recently-had-great-sex man who prepared breakfast wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and a dish towel thrown casually over one shoulder…and the SHIELD Director with a death glare that issued from his one good eye…became immediately obvious to the observers from the other side of the screen. 

“Hmmm...” he remarked in a low tone before pointing at each individual person on the screen.  “Stark, Banner…shouldn’t you blowing something up in your lab?  Rogers, Barton, Romanoff…why the hell aren’t you at HQ?” 

“It’s very early Sunday morning here, Sir!” Natasha stated cheerfully, completely unaffected by his glower, “We were just about to head out for the second day of the Stark Expo…since none of us have been assigned to a mission.”  

“It’s not too late to change that, Romanoff!” Fury growled.

“Yes, Sir!  Understood!”  Natasha’s grin grew even bigger because she knew that the Director was just trying to get rid of them.  She then turned back to Hermione.  “Don’t think that you are getting out of this that easily, Miss Witch!  We will definitely talk later.”  Then she actually winked at Fury, “Well done, Sir!” she stated.  Right before she logged off, however, the two in London could hear Tony say, “Does anyone else feel like they may be emotionally scarred for life by seeing the Director half-naked and sans eyepatch?”  Then the others were completely gone and Hermione looked up at Fury…Nick…a bit awkwardly.  After all, their friends and colleagues had just caught them out...and now a decision had to be made.

“You need to find better friends!” he grumbled as he nodded towards the Pad that she had immediately placed face down on the bedspread – just in case. 

That made her smile.  “I’m afraid they are the best the world has to offer,” she replied.  “You should know.  After all, they are your friends, too.”

“Don’t let _them_ hear you say that, Little Witch!” he countered, but his lips curled up a bit anyways.

“What would you like me to say instead?” she asked softly as she patted the bed next to her.  They might as well go ahead and get the awkward _morning-after_ conversation out of the way – especially since she was still not sure how he felt.  Yes, they had a good time at the wedding, and then a _great_ time in bed afterwards, but…  

Her thoughts were interrupted as he accepted the invitation and sat down.  He looked at her thoughtfully and then he gently reached over to push a wayward strand of her lively hair out of her face before he told her what he really wanted.  “Hmmm...First, how about you say to hell with this fake dating shit _._   Now that Barton knows what happened, everyone else at HQ will know before I even get back to the office tomorrow – especially since that man gossips worse than an old woman.  Therefore, we might as well become official, right now...the way we could have been months ago…if I had just taken my head out of my ass long enough to stop avoiding you so that I could realize that you actually wanted me, too.”  He paused for just a second to admire the lovely flush across her cheekbones that his words caused before he continued in a lower, more intense voice.  “Then…if you agree to _that_ …what I want to hear you say next is my name…very loudly…scream it even… _several_ more times before we have to leave to go back to New York.”

Hermione could not help but to smile even more widely at his confident answer – even while its meaning sent excited chills down her spine.  _He still wants me…and he wants everyone to know it!_ However, she tried to school her face into a more deadpan expression as she said seriously, _“Several_ times, hmm?  I’m afraid that means that we won’t get back to New York until quite late.  You might even miss out on seeing the rest of the team in person today.” 

He also tried to keep his usual emotionless Director face on as he answered.  “Well…if that is the way that it has to be, then that’s a sacrifice I guess I will have to make!”  However, his serious demeanor cracked then and so did hers, as they realized that they were now _together._ Fury could not stop the huge grin that lit up his face…and at that unexpectedly beautiful sight, the woman next to him laughed as she threw off the sheet that covered her nudity before she slid into his lap again.  From that moment on, he promptly forgot about everything else…the idiots at the Tower…even the eggs that he was supposed to be cooking…as they eagerly started on the first of the several times that they had just agreed upon.

  


End file.
